


You Can't Say That

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Embarrassed Dean, Embarrassment, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Dean brings Michael over for movie and game night at Sam’s. It gets embarrassing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)

“Come on, babe, it’ll be fun,” Dean said, shaking Michael by the wrist. Michael leveled him one of those flat lipped, dead-eyed looks that radiated skepticism.

“’S just a board game. And if you get bored after a couple rounds we’ll stop playing. K?” Dean asked.

Michael’s eyes fluttered shut, his equivalent of a heavy sigh. “Fine.”

Dean smiled, pulling Michael next to him on Sam’s ugly green couch. “You’ll like it, I promise,” he said.

“I don’t see why alcohol has to be involved,” Michael said.

Dean shrugged. “Why not?”

Michael was perhaps the strangest person Dean had ever dated. Not because he was strange or anything like that, but because he was probably the most reserved and put together person Dean had ever brought home. His mother had liked him, saying he was polite and respectful and delightful. Sam had given him more than a few raised eyebrows. Sam just didn’t get it. Most of his friends didn’t get why he was with Michael. Dean had a type, that much he knew, frisky women and shy guys, but Michael didn’t fit into either of those categories. He was confident, sometimes erring on the side of arrogant, and more than a little aloof. He was reserved, and sometimes a little rigid, but there was just something about him that drew Dean in, something almost regal about him. He was electric and commanding but not overly forceful. He treated Dean like he was something to be admired. He was clever and always prodding Dean to try things Dean didn’t think he was good enough to do. And, it didn’t hurt that he was an incredible kisser.

But, it was also true that Michael did not relax easily. Dean hoped to fix that. Every month Sam and Jess had a movie and game night at their house, and usually, alcohol was involved to some extent. When Michael finally had the night off, Dean decided to bring him with, and after whatever cheesy SciFy original about giant shark snakes had ended, Jess pulled out the board games while Sam got the liquor. Dean had been determined to get Michael at least a little buzzed.

“So,” Jess said, kneeling on the carpet and setting out the box of cards on the coffee table, “the rules are easy. It’s like regular Taboo, but if you don’t guess the word or get buzzed out, you and your partner gotta take a shot. First team to ten cards wins.”

Sam set the shot glasses on the table, eight in total for himself and Jess, Dean and Michael, Cas and Balthazar, and Benny and Andrea. They all sat in a circle around the coffee table, Dean and Michael and Benny and Andrea on the couch while Sam and Jess and Cas and Balthazar sat on the floor on cushions Sam got at a swap meet.

Sam and Jess went first.

“We did this at our wedding,” Jess said.

“Got married?” Sam asked.

“No, no, besides that.”

“Uhm?”

“There was a band.”

“Oh! Dancing!”

“Yes. Okay, okay, um, this one it’s like, not a turkey.”

“What the hell?”

“It’s like a chicken but…”

Cas slapped his hand on the buzzer. “You can’t say chicken.”

“Dammit,” Jess muttered setting the card down and throwing back a shot.

Cas and Balthazar went next, in which Balthazar spent the entire sixty seconds fumbling with hand gestures and beeping noises while Cas looked at him like he’d lost his mind. The card was 'car', but even Dean wouldn’t’ve guessed that one. Benny and Andrea ended up with three cards and no shots at the end of the round. Finally, it was Dean and Michael’s turn.

Michael took the car and Jess flipped over the minute timer.

“Precipitation in December,” Michael said.

“Cold rain?”

“It’s frozen. It’s a single drop of frozen rain in December,” Michael said.

“Hail.”

“No…”

Dean shrugged, smiling. Okay, it was an easy one, obviously, but Dean wasn’t out to win.

“You used to make paper ones in kindergarten…”

“Paper people!” Dean said.

Sam snorted and shook his head.

“Really, Dean? Paper people fall from the sky?”

Benny hit the buzzer. “Can’t say fall.”

Michael frown. “You did that on purpose.”

“Now why would I do that?” Dean asked, taking his shot. He shot Michael a wink when he took his own shot.

Sam and Jess also flopped their next round, Balthazar got one before Cas got buzzed out and Andrea was able to explain two more to Benny.

When Dean picked up the card for his next round, he was fairly certain he wasn’t going to be able to explain this one even if he actually wanted to.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered as Jess flipped the timer, “so, uh, it’s a direction.”

Michael nodded, steepling his fingers and staring intently at Dean.

“Not on a compass, though. Like, it’s a way you…” Dean gestured out in front of him. “It’s the opposite of… fuck, I dunno man, fuck this card.”

“You want to pass?” Sam asked.

Michael nodded.

The next card wasn’t much better.

“It’s like a thing that’s inside you that some people believe in but others don’t. It’s a type of food, too.”

“It’s a what?” Michael asked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s inside you. And when you die it goes somewhere else.”

“Soul?”

“Yes! Yes, okay, new card!” Dean grabbed a new card. “Uh… shit. It’s like outside and you put your butt on them.”

“What?”

“It’s like a chair but not a chair.”

“I don’t…”

“Time’s up!” Sam said, “you got a point but you gotta take two shots each cause you suck.”

“I don’t suck, these cards suck,” Dean said, flipping his cards on the table.

Jess picked up the cards, whistling. “Out and bench,” Jess said, “yeah those ones suck. Still gotta drink though.”

Three rounds later, Benny and Adrea had lost their lead and were tied with Sam and Jess. Balthazar and Cas were bickering about Cas’s clues regarding dragonflies, and Michael and Dean had each taken five shots total. Dean had lots of practice drinking, being a frat guy in college and all, but Michael, well, he wasn’t as used to it as the rest of the people in the room. He’d definitely loosened up quite a bit and was not laying back across the arm of the couch, his legs spread just a little, his eyes just a little wider and wetter. He was smiling a lot more, too, which was good to see.

“Alrighty, Dean,” Jess said, “your turn again.” She leaned over the table, tipping the shot glass next to her over on the coffee table. Thankfully, it was already empty.

“Alright,” Dean flicked the card against his hand. “You ready?”

Michael hummed and nodded. Sam flipped the timer.

“I’m a like this literally all the time,” Dean said.

“Loud.”

“No, no, it’s a state of being.”

“Horny.”

 “What? No! That’s not - ”

“But you are,” Michael said.

Sam’s head fell to the coffee table in front of him and Cas and Jess tried their best to pretend they weren’t giggling. Balthazar snorted. Benny cackled.

“He’s got you there, chief,” Benny said.

“Can we get Mikey drunk more often?” Balthazar asked.

“Shhh. We’re supposed to be playing!” Dean said. “No, it’s a way I am but it starts with H.”

Michael frowned, putting a single finger to his lips. “Happy?”

“No. When I’m like this I have pie.”

“You eat pie whenever you get the chance.”

“Right! Because I’m always…”

“Time!” Jess called. “Sorry, Dean-o.” 

“Oh, come on. We should get extra time because you jerks interrupted.”

“Nope. Them’s the breaks, dude,” Jess said.

“What was it anyway?” Michael asked.

“Hungry,” Dean said.

“Oh, yes that would make sense.”

Dean shook his head, taking another shot. Michael took his shot and nearly missed.

“Okay, babe, I think it’s probably time we tap out. You’ve had enough.”

“But we can still win!” Michael said.

“Sure, if you manage to win seven cards and Sam and I fuck this up, sure, you could win it,” Jess said.

As it turned out, no one won any cards the next round, and while it was possible for Dean and Michael to win, it was highly unlikely. Michael however, took the first card from the box and leaned into Dean’s space, staring him down with that steely determination that was both hot and intimidating. Dean leaned back just a little.

“I’m ready, Jessica,” Michael said. Jess flipped the timer and he started.

“This is where you hid from my mother on Thanksgiving,”

“Uh… bathroom?”

Michael slapped the card on the table and picked up another one. “Yours is made of leather.”

“Jacket.”

Michael smirked and picked up another card. “I dressed like this the last time we did roleplay.” 

“Oh my god!” Sam groaned.

“Really? Seriously?”

“You know the answer, Dean.”

“Fuck. Cop.”

Balthazar snorted and spewed water halfway across the table. Andrea snickered.

Michael however, was undeterred. “Juke Box Hero.”

Dean snapped his fingers. “Oh, shit. Foreigner!”

“He’s sexy and he wears cowboy boots.”

“Doctor!”

“Time guys!” Sam said. “I don’t know where the hell that came from, but shit. You guys are tied for first.”

Michael smirked and poured himself a shot.

“You don’t have to drink you know,” Dean said.

“I earned this,” Michael said. He looked entirely too pleased with himself, so Dean leaned over and kissed him before Michael had a chance to take his shot. His hummed happily into Dean’s lips, and it wasn’t long before Dean felt Michael’s hand drift south. Then, of course, he felt Jess’s sandal hit his shoulder.

“Get a room, you two!” Jess said.

“Good idea, we’ll borrow yours,” Dean said.

“Gross, Dean,” Sam said.

“Hey,” Andrea said, elbowing Dean in the ribs, “I’ve gotta pair of handcuffs out in the car if you need to borrow ‘em.”

“Oh my god,” Dean groaned.

One more round and one more card each. It was Dean’s turn to read the cards again, and, if he somehow managed to pull this one out, they’d win it. God knows how the hell that happened, but it might actually be possible.

“Okay, Jess,” Dean said, smirking down at the card, “hit me.”

She flipped the timer one more time.

“Fish live here.”

“Lakes.”

Dean shook his head.

“Ocean?”

Dean shook his head.

“The sea.”

“Yes!” Dean picked up another card. “Oh fuck. Uh, it’s… rabies?”

“Rabies?”

“Yeah, someone has rabies.”

“Who has rabies?”

“The character. In this thing. I can’t say.”

“Well, that only narrows it down to anything.”

“It’s… I cry like a baby everytime it’s on. Like it’s only rivaled by Steel Magnolias in terms of ugly crying.”

“Oh, Old Yeller.”

“Ha! Boom! Suck it! We win!” Dean threw the card down on the table and jumped up to his feet.

Sam and Cas were snickering on the floor and Jess was trying to hold it together.

“What? What’s your problem?”

“Oh, nothing,” Cas said, “just...” he snorted and burst into giggles. Sam was right there behind him and even Benny started laughing.

“Oh come on you guys. Old Yeller is a sad movie. Everyone cries at the end of that and if you don’t you’re a heartless dick,” Dean said.

Balthazar bit his lip, laughing, but his shoulders were shaking with effort, “Maybe, but I’m just picturing you –“ Balthazar snorted, blowing out a few deep breaths to steady himself, “Mr. ‘no chick flicks’ Winchester, ugly crying at Steel Magnolias.” He hit his fist against the coffee table and collapsed into Cas.

“Hey, fuck you. It’s a good movie!”

Benny licked his lips and looked out towards the window.

The laughter died down a bit and Dean flopped back down on the couch. “You all suck.”

Michael snuggled close, holding Dean’s hand. “At least we won. And, for the record, I like the movie, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> This was the first time I've ever attempted to write Michael, and in an AU where he's slightly hammered, no less. I hope it was decent. 
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me, I'm on [tumblr](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) or on my [SPN rare ships blog](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/) (also tumblr).


End file.
